


Art for Siluria's Hakai

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for Siluria's 2012 CaseStory Bang, Hakai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Siluria's Hakai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hakai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448337) by [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hakai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448337) by [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria)




End file.
